kimetsu_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Against Corps Rules
This article is about the event. For the chapter titled "'Against Corps Rules'", see 'Chapter 44. For the anime adaptation of the same name, see '''Episode 21. refers to an event where Tanjiro Kamado & Giyu Tomioka were in violation of the Demon Slayer Corps rules by protecting Nezuko from Shinobu Kocho. Prologue In the aftermath of Giyu and Tanjiro's battles with Rui. The demon fades away into ash and Tanjiro notices his saddening level of grief. Giyu stands on the remains of Rui's clothes and tells Tanjiro not to waste his compassion on a man-eating monster, even if it looks like a child. Tanjiro agrees that he will always defeat demons, however, he adds that someone who regretted their actions deserves respect. They were human at one time too and Tanjiro asks Giyu not to trample on Rui. Giyu notices Nezuko and remembers the siblings from when they met two years ago. Event Giyu notices Shinobu's presence as she races toward the group. She tries to quickly strike Nezuko but Giyu protects the siblings by deflecting her blade. Shinobu flips over them and lands. Confused, she asks why Giyu would protect a demon after saying they could never be friends. She claims this kind of attitude is exactly why nobody likes Giyu. Giyu claims that he's not hated by everyone and Shinobu feels bad for revealing this to him. She tells Tanjiro to stop protecting the demon and he reveals to her that she is his sister and the Insect Hashira appears sympathetic. Despite this, Shinobu threatens to kill her, albeit using a painless poison. Giyu tells Tanjiro to make himself stand even if he's hurt and to take his sister away. Tanjiro runs away carrying Nezuko and Shinobu asks if these actions are against the Demon Slayer Corps rules. Tanjiro runs away and tries to ignore his injuries using the breathing technique. Nezuko awakens and Tanjiro laments the possibility of having to quit the Corps. Unbeknownst to him, the siblings are being pursued by one of Shinobu's followers. Shinobu and Giyu clash swords as he continues to hold her off. The swordsman realizes the latter is dead serious and decides to try and ignore his attempt to stall her. She uses her agility to jump through the trees while distancing herself from Giyu. He's surprised by her speed but maintains pace with her. Giyu uses his own advanced agility to jump toward Shinobu and catches her in mid-air. Meanwhile, Kanao Tsuruyi catches up to Tanjiro and kicks him in the back. He falls over and drops Nezuko, not even realizing what happened. Then Kanao appears and tries to slay Nezuko. Tanjiro notices she's a demon slayer and pulls on her cape to trip her up and forces her sword to miss. He tells Nezuko to make a run for it before Kanao knocks him out with a single kick to the head. Kanao runs after Nezuko and tries to cut her head off. Nezuko turns into her small for to avoid the blade and runs from Kanao. She dodges all of Kanao's pursuits, confusing the swordswoman as to why she won't attack. Back where this all began, Shinobu reminds Giyu that he's breaking the rules as he holds her in a headlock. She demands he explain why he's preventing her from slaying a demon. Giyu begins to explain but Shinobu doesn't want to hear a drawn-out story. She taunts Giyu over her comment about everyone hating him again and reveals a hidden knife in the back of her sandal. Before she stabs Giyu in the face, the Kusagai Crows deliver a message from headquarters. They relay the order to capture both Tanjiro and Nezuko and bring them back to headquarters. Giyu and Shinbou cease hostility and Kanao takes Nezuko with her. Tanjiro is captured by the Kakushis, the unit that cleans up after demon slayer battles. Aftermath Tanjiro is brought back to Demon Slayer Headquarters where he remains unconscious. One of the Kakushi repeatedly tells Tanjiro to awaken until he abruptly does. The young swordsman awakens restained and surprised to be in the presence of the Hashiras. References Navigation